


Chaleur

by Danteindil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danteindil/pseuds/Danteindil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait chaud. Et l'autre souriait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Chaud. Un frisson lui arracha un gémissement. Il avait chaud. Il se tortilla comme il put pour lui échapper. Il avait tellement chaud. Il tira sur ses liens, fébrilement, espérant s'en débarasser et libérer ses mains. Un souffle plus chaud que les autres le fit haleter. De la sueur coulait le long de sa peau nue, luisant sous la lumière, parcourant ses courbes, plaquant ses cheveux sur son front.

Sa respiration saccadée, à la recherche d'air, ne lui en apportait pas suffisamment. Il faiblissait. Ses jambe tremblèrent sous son poids et il ne put que s'adosser au poteau pour se soutenir, alors même que ses jambes cédaient. Il se sentait bouillir de l'interieur. Il se mordit la lèvre et gémit de nouveau, se cambrant. La sensation brûlante lui sembla s'intensifier et, rejetant la tête en arrière, il cria sans réussir à s'en empêcher, se collant au poteau il tira plus fort sur ses liens qui lui retenait les mains. Il s'agita, de façon indécente, les yeux à demi fermés levés vers le ciel.

La chaleur le brûlait. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à ces bras qui l'enveloppaient. En fin de compte, il avait réussi, il l'avait coincé. L'homme qu'il avait haï et qui l'avait poursuivi pendant 17 ans. Et qui le fixait désormais, de ses intenses yeux carmins où perçait une lueur de joie malsaine , les lèvres retroussées en un sourire de satisfaction tordue. Leur regards s'accrochèrent, et son sourire s'agrandit, laissant une impression de folie. Il leva les yeux à nouveau, continuant à se tordre et à crier.

Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué et de cette manière, il abandonnait tous les gens qu'il aimait, tous les innocent qui avaient besoin de lui. Il se consumait. Il hoqueta, des points noirs flottèrent devant ses yeux. Il retint les larmes qui voulurent monter. Tout était flou. Sa tête était brumeuse. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait que ressentir. Le sentir lui. Et alors que la chaleur était devenu trop insupportable, il cria. Et l'autre grogna et soupira de satisfaction. Alors que tout devenait noir, la seule chose qu'il emporta alors qu'il sombrait dans les Ténèbres fut un rire froid et cruel qui s'éleva dans le ciel.

Les rires continuèrent quelques instant encore, et le Mage Noir le plus craint d'Angleterre posa ses yeux sur le corps qui reposait au sol. Un sourire fou toujours present, il contempla son oeuvre. Non, cette fois, l'enfant n'avait pu s'enfuir. Et lui, le sorcier le plus puissant, avait le champ libre. Il levait sa baguette, et d'un geste indolent, laissa une preuve de son passage. Contemplant encore quelques secondes de plus le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui. Son sourire se fit plus tendre.

Enfin, il se retourna et transplana, les flammes enlaçant le sauveur du monde sorcier se débattant dansant devant ses yeux.


End file.
